


Can I just be in my head (with you...)

by The_Unloved_Kid



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Josh in Love, M/M, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unloved_Kid/pseuds/The_Unloved_Kid
Summary: Come on, let's sleep in my bed.Can I just be in my head with you...Songfic based off ofSleepoverby Hayley Kiyoko





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second published joshler fanfic for me. This time it is highly inspired by the song sleepover by hayley kiyoko. 
> 
> Have you ever had that one friend who you're super close to but also lowkey in love with so you just constantly imagine you guys being together despite the reality of it? Well if you did or you do then you will relate to poor baby Josh in this story. 
> 
> So I have italicized Josh's daydream fantasies as well as the song lyrics posed as his thoughts and whenever he is on a phone call. The other person is italicized for emphasize that they are on the phone and not in person. Hope that makes sense.
> 
> There is one smutty part but if that's not for you, just skip the whole italic scene after Tyler goes to shower. 
> 
> Also check out the song if you can, it's awesome. I highly recommend listening to it when reading this. That way if you can't relate to Josh from experience then at least you will know what he is going through. 
> 
> Okay. Thank you! Bye!

 

 

*phone buzz*

6:43am  
1 missed call from Tyler Da Brahddy.

 

1 voice message.

 

“ _Hey Josh! You’re prob’ly sleep right now but Jenna is going outta town with her sisters and her mom. So we should totally have a bro-over. Y’know? Like a sleepover but for bros. *chuckles* I’m gonna catch a flight later this afternoon to LA but I wanted to warn ya first. Alright, I shall call you when I land. Bye.”_

\----------------

 

Fuck.  
  
That was all Josh could think when he listened to the voice message when he woke up.

 

Not because he doesn’t want Tyler to come over but because that means they were going to have to spend the night together. More than likely, in the same bed but not how Josh would want it to be.

 

Tyler just doesn’t do couches and Josh have a huge bed to himself.

 

\-----------------

 

5:37pm

 

*phone buzz*

 

Tyler Da Brahddy is calling…

 

Josh picks up.

 

“Tyler?”  
  
_“Josh! Hey dude, I just landed. You got my message right?”_  
  
“Yeah I got it.”  
  
_“Please tell me you’re picking me up or do have to call up Lyft or something?”_

 

“I’m already here. I’m at the Starbucks near terminal 2, where are you?”

 

_“I’m at terminal 4, we just arrived but don’t move. I’ll just meet you over there after I grab myself a red bull from the vending machine. Enjoy your dirt water, be there soon!”_

 

Tyler hangs up.

 

\----------------

 

They finally make it back to Josh’s apartment after the hassle of airport traffic and LA traffic in general. Tyler sets his bags at the door and looks around the place.

 

“You guys must have redecorated since the last time I’ve visited. This is nice, man. Where’s Dustin?”

 

“He’s out of town. Actually he’s in Columbus visiting Jesse for a couple of days.”  
  
Tyler nods.

 

“Well I guess you’re gonna have to entertain me all by yourself, huh?”  
  
Tyler smiles.

 

Josh grins.

 

“It would be my pleasure, Ty.”

 

\-----------------

 

Turns out, Tyler was well worn from his flight so Josh just suggests playing Mario Kart and ordering in. Tyler seems to like that idea.

 

They play until Tyler starts yawning frequently. It’s only 9:13 in the evening but Josh figures the time difference must be wearing down on him. Josh insists Tyler go head to bed but Tyler waves him off.  
  
“You’re just tired of losing is all. I’m good, man.”

 

“You sure?”  
  
“Josh, I’m awake. I’m on a winning streak, I might break my own record. Let’s keep playing!”  
  
Tyler doesn’t break his record. He passes out on the floor with the game controller hanging limply in his hand.

 

Josh carries him upstairs to his bed.

 

\------------------

 

_“Fuck Josh.. right there. Harder!” Tyler groans. “Josh, are you listening? Press harder, I’m really tense there.”_

 

_Josh presses his hands deeper in the small of Tyler’s back. He leans down to kiss the nape of Tyler’s neck while he still gives him a firm rub down._

 

_Tyler dips further down into the bed and releases a deep moan. Josh keeps applying a steady firm pressure until he feels Tyler starting to loosen up and then he starts rubbing his oily hands all across Tyler’s back until he feels like Tyler is a relaxed puddle of skin and bones._

 

_Tyler hums as he turns over with Josh still on top of him. He has a relaxed grin on his face as he looks up at Josh with dark doe eyes and reaches a hand to Josh’s jaw._

 

_“Looks like drumming isn’t the only thing your hands are good for.” He brushes his thumb under Josh’s jaw and up towards his bottom lip. “What else can they do?”_

 

_~~~~~_

 

Josh wakes up and looks over to his best friend still sleeping soundly beside him.

 

 _Sleeping here right next to me but will you ever mess with me?_  
_  
_ No.

 

\-------------------

 

Josh wakes up to the sound of an alarm beeping, the smell of something burning and an empty space beside him.  
  
Josh jumps out of bed and heads to the source of the smell.

 

He ends up in the kitchen to find Tyler standing in a chair, fanning the smoke away from the smoke alarm. He stops when he sees Josh and gives him a nervous chuckle and grin.

 

Josh looks at his oven, wide open with smoke pouring out in dark grey curls attacking his nose with the smell of burnt pork. He walks over, fanning at the smoke, and looks inside the oven to see a rack of blackened crisps of what he assumed to be Tyler’s attempt at cooking bacon.

 

He grabs a mitten off the counter and pulls the rack out and walks over to the trashcan to throw the burnt bacon away. Once he does, he looks back to see Tyler staring back at him with apologetic eyes.

 

“I wanted to make us breakfast but uh, I guess I overestimated my cooking skills just a smidge.”  
  
Josh chuckles.  
  
“Thanks for the thought but how about we get some breakfast instead? There’s an iHop not too far from here.”  
  
Tyler nods profusely, walks up and gives Josh a pat on the shoulder.  
  
“Dun, you are a godsend. Let me go grab my shoes and throw on a hoodie then we can go.”

 

Tyler runs towards the door to grab his stuff and heads towards Josh’s en suite bathroom.

 

Josh sighs and looks at the still smoking oven.  
  
~~~~~

 

 _“Josh! Josh come here!”_  
  
_Josh runs over to the bedroom and looks in to see Tyler holding up two hoodies in front of the full length mirror. He comes up behind him and wraps his hands around Tyler’s waist while resting his head on Tyler’s shoulder._

_“Which one do you think I should wear? The yellow one or the black one? I mean I feel like I wear the yellow one too much but the black one is the only other one I can find.”_  
  
_Josh hums while looking at Tyler in the mirror._  
  
_“I think the yellow one complements you better. I love when you wear it to be honest.” He nuzzles his nose into Tyler’s neck and inhales the warm musk he finds there._

_Tyler turns in Josh’s embrace, wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck as the hoodies fall at their feet. He tilts his head and leans forward to press his chapped lips against Josh’s in a tender kiss._

_Josh feels Tyler’s fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck as he pulls away from the kiss. Tyler stares at him with a heavy gaze before he whispers..._

_“When did I get so lucky to have you?”_

_~~~~~_

Tyler comes back from the bathroom dressed in a black hoodie and a black hat covering his dark, fluffy hair. He rubs his hands together with a nod to Josh signalling he’s ready to go.  
  
Josh still pictures him wearing the yellow one.

 

_Even when you’re next to me, it’s not the way I’m picturing._

 

_No._

 

\--------------

 

They go to iHop and have their breakfast. ‘Bro-fast’, as Tyler keeps joking throughout. Then they go to the mall and hang about there, going to different stores and eventually getting stopped by a few fans.  
  
“Hi we’re so sorry to bother you but aren’t you guys Josh and Tyler?” Josh smiles and looks to see Tyler laugh and glance back up at Josh.  
  
“Well that is Josh, and I am Josh’s friend.” Tyler remarks with as much tenderness and sass he can muster. Josh despite being so entrance himself, he just smiles and nods on que.  
  
The three fans ask politely for pictures and videos to which they agree to do and then they have a mini conversation with them before deciding to head off and continue shopping in the other stores.

 

They walk together in comfortable silence as they continue to browse around for other stores to shop at.

 

~~~~~

 

_Tyler grabs Josh’s hand as they walk into another shop in the mall. Josh savors the soft, clammy grip as Tyler pulls him over to a rack of floral kimonos. With amused adoration, Josh watches Tyler flick through the clothes with his free hand while still keeping a firm grip on Josh’s._

 

_“I ripped the other one onstage last month and I’ve been meaning to get it a new one.” Tyler says as he continues to browse through the floral clothing._

 

_Josh nods and looks around until his eyes catches on a Beavis and Butthead ripped tee just a few racks across from them. However, Josh enjoying the embrace of Tyler’s hand decides not to move while still looking over at the tee shirt._

 

_Tyler glances up at Josh and follows his line of sight until he sees the tee shirt also. He gives a soft tug to Josh’s hand, gaining Josh’s attention and then nodding his head towards the shirt._

_“You should get it, babe. I bet it would look great on you. Scratch that, I know it will!” Tyler smiles up at Josh. Josh smiles back and look over to the shirt with a sigh._

_“Alright, I’ll grab it after you get your kimono. Like don’t judge me but um, I kinda didn’t wanna let go of your hand.” Josh feels his face starting to heat up as Tyler gives him a fond yet amused glance._

 

_“Aw Josh! You’re such a sap, you know that?” Tyler giggles and picks up a random kimono. He then starts dragging Josh over to the tee shirt and nods for him to grab it._

 

_Josh does and Tyler then pulls him over to a dressing room and tells Josh to try it on. Josh goes in and closes the door. As he pulls off his shirt, he feels hands wrap around his abdomen and he jerks, pulling the shirt the rest of the way in a haste._

 

_He looks in the fitting room mirror to see Tyler behind him with a heated look in his eyes. As soon as he turns around, Tyler is pushing him back against the mirror with firm hands on his waist. Josh feels warm lips kissing on his neck under his ear causing him to buck against Tyler’s firm grip._

 

 _Tyler replaces his lips with his tongue and licks up until he reaches Josh’s earlobe. He gives it a gentle nip and whispers, “You’re right, I didn’t wanna let go of our hand either.” Josh groans as he feels Tyler grab his wrists, pulling away from Josh just enough to pin his wrists over his head with one hand._  
_  
_ Satisfied, Tyler leans in towards Josh gazing lustfully at his lips with his free hand sliding slowly down Josh’s bare abdomen towards the front of his jeans.

 

_Tyler moves his hand from Josh’s wrist in exchange for one of his hands._

 

_~~~~~_

 

*knocks*

“Josh, are you finished yet?”  
  
Josh breaks out of his daydream and stares at the mirror in the fitting room. He’s wearing the Beavis and Butthead tee shirt, his hands - not Tyler’s - laying on top of his stomach.  
  
“Yeah, I was um, I was trying on this tee shirt.” Josh turns and opens the door and Tyler is standing there looking down at his phone, holding a coat that looks too small for him.

 

Tyler looks up and nods.  
  
“It looks good, dude. You should buy it.” He puts his phone in his pocket, “Hey, can you hold this for me? It’s a jacket I’m gonna buy for Jenna but I have to take a leak and I can’t take this in the restroom with me.”  
  
Josh nods and Tyler hands over the hanger with the jacket on it. Josh goes to grab it but it slips out of his reach so reaches to pick it up, and apparently so does Tyler.  
  
Their hands touch for the briefest second until Tyler pulls the jacket back up waiting for Josh to stand back up.  
  
“Sorry man, I guess I was in too much of a rush to go to whiz.” Tyler hands it over again and turns around to navigate his way over to the restroom area.

 

Josh looks after him for a moment before stepping back into the fitting room, closing the door and placing the jacket - Jenna’s future present from Tyler - on the wall hanger. He turns back around to the mirror and stares at himself with a heavy sigh.

 

_You will never understand, even when you hold my hand.._

 

_I just feel alone._

 

\-----------------

 

They are walking through the doors of Josh’s apartment when Josh’s phone starts buzzing in his pocket.

 

4:20

Bren Da Fren is calling…

 

Josh chuckles and picks up the phone while watching Tyler set his bags on the couch.

 

“Hello?”

 

 _“Husband! How are you doing?”_  
  
“I’m just fine and yourself?”

 _“I’m great! High as a kite, just the way I like. But anyways, what are you doing tonight?”_  
  
“Um, I don’t know really. Tyler is visiting so we were kinda just doing whatever for the most part.”

 

 _“Wait a fucking moment, did you just say Tyler?! You mean Tyler actually left his nest and finally migrated his ass over here? Put me on speaker!”_ Josh just laughs and does what he is told, walking towards the kitchen where he saw Tyler walk to a few moments earlier.

Tyler is pulling a red bull from the bottom of the refrigerator when he hears, _“Son! When did you get here and why didn’t you call your daddy?”_

 

Tyler pops up with confused amusement until he sees Josh smiling holding out his phone. He shakes his head and walks towards the phone with a grin.  
  
“First off, never refer to yourself as my ‘daddy’ ever again. Secondly, only Josh can do that.” Tyler looks up and gives Josh an amused chuckle. Josh barks out a tense laugh himself, knowing Tyler meant it to be jokingly - even Brendon laughs at that. “Thirdly, I got here last night, Brent.”  
  
_“Oh god, fuck off with that! Before I ground you and take away your red bull for the month.”_ Tyler actually looks offended at that and clutches his red bull to his chest, mouthing to Josh “How did he know?” before responding.

 

“Alright, alright. What are you doing, Brendon?”  
  
_“I was actually about to invite Josh to be the third wheel tonight for dinner with me and Sarah but I see he’s already doing that with you and Jenna.”_  
  
Josh smiles - somewhat bitterly - and shakes his head for good measure and he watch Tyler respond back to Brendon.

 

“Actually it is just me and Josh. Jenna is on a girl’s vacation with her mom and sisters so I’m have a bro-cation with my best bud here.”  
  
_“In other words, you were bored out of your mind and too cheap to rent an actual hotel to stay in.”_ Brendon laughs and continues, _“Well I’m sure Josh don’t mind but the more the merrier. Come and be Josh’s fourth wheel tonight. Sarah is cooking some fancy tacos she read out of some cookbook. We can play cards or swim in the pool or something, what do ya say?”_

 

Tyler nods his head, looking for affirmation from Josh, who nods and responds, “What time were you thinking, Bren?”

 

 _“Whenever you get here, friend?”_  
  
Tyler speaks back up, “Hey! I’m here now so I am the only one who can call Josh ‘friend.’ Capeesh?” Josh watches Tyler hold back laughter.

 

 _“Whatever, kid! Josh, husband, whenever you get here? Make sure to strap Tyler in securely when you drive up here. Love ya, uglies! Bye!”_  
  
Brendons hangs up. Tyler walks off talking about grabbing his swim shorts and Brendon being the actual child.

All Josh can think about is how Tyler fought for ‘friend’ but not ‘husband.’

 

 _You wanna be friends forever, I can think of something better._  
_  
_ I’m just feeling low.

 

\-----------------

 

It is almost impossible to have a bad time at Brendon’s and tonight is no different. From the moment they were greeted at the door, they have been joking and laughing the whole time.  
  
They swam in Brendon’s pool for a bit, where Brendon and Tyler play fought over who Josh loved more - much to Josh’s embarrassment. Eventually Sarah was able to break them up when she called everyone inside for dinner.

 

Tyler shared his towel with Josh so he could dry off as well.

 

They decide to eat and then play Uno, much to Josh and Sarah’s dismay - given how competitive Tyler and Brendon can get. It doesn’t matter because at the end, Sarah wins.  
  
Brendon declares a win by default because he’s married to the winner - Tyler wholeheartedly objects. Josh tells Tyler, he is always a winner in his eyes.  
  
Tyler kicks Josh out of the band -- reason: “Josh, you’re being sappy.”

 

Tyler allows Josh back in the band since he beats Brendon in the second game by making him draw four.

 

\-----------------

 

Finally leaving Brendon’s place, they head back to Josh’s apartment.

 

When they get there, as soon as Josh unlocks the door, Tyler pushes past him and runs towards Josh’s bathroom screaming, “I call dibs on the shower first!”

 

Josh, amused, just shakes his head and closes the apartment door and locks it.

 

~~~~~  
  
_“Babe! Where is the bodywash? I can’t find it.” Tyler squeals from the shower._ _  
_

_Josh walks towards the steamy bathroom and open the door._  
_  
“It’s in there, Ty. It should be right next to the shampoo unless Dustin borrowed it.”_

_“Josh, I’m telling you I don’t see it.”_  
  
_Josh walks up to the shower door and slides it open. When he looks inside, he sees Tyler smirking while holding the bottle of bodywash._  
  
_“I actually just wanted you to join me in here. For reasons.”_  
  
_Josh smirks back, “Reasons?”_  
  
_“Uh yeah. I uh, I can’t reach my, um..”_  
  
_“Back?” Josh supplies leaning against the shower frame, still smirking._  
_  
“Yes! Exactly that. I need you to do it, if you don’t mind.” Tyler bites his lip, giving Josh his best faux innocent look._

_Josh steps back and strips bare and walks inside the shower, closing the door._

_Tyler hands him the bottle and Josh squeezes the bottle’s contents into his hand and replaces it back on the shower shelf. He rubs his hands together and starts rubbing Tyler’s back and getting lower and lower as he continues._

_Eventually he reaches Tyler’s perfectly round and golden ass and he starts to slowly rub his hands against the cheeks. Slowly inching his way towards the middle, each rub slightly spreading the cheeks causing water to drip through it._

_Tyler starts to make light whimper tones and braces his hands against the shower wall. Josh starts to crouch down on his knees until he is eye level with Tyler’s ass. He slides his hand towards the center of the cheeks and spreads it open and begin to rub the body wash in between._

_Josh never does a half-assed job - no pun intended._

_He lets the water cascading down Tyler’s back wash the soap away from Tyler’s ass and as he watches the last of the soap drip away from Tyler’s crack, he leans in and kisses the inside of Tyler’s right cheek. Tyler moans and Josh takes that as encouragement and start kissing his way towards the center._

_When he finally reach Tyler’s hole, he swipe the pad of his thumb against it causing Tyler to shiver. He leans in and swipes his tongue against the hole and he does it again, more fervently when he hears Tyler starting to moan and whimper uncontrollably._

_Eventually, he sticks his tongue inside of Tyler and began to fuck him with his tongue while Tyler groans something that sounds holy to Josh’s ears._

_“Josh, fuck-” Tyler whimpered words are cut short when Josh slides in a finger alongside his tongue. Josh mercilessly licks inside of Tyler while his finger works its way in and out of him. Savoring the clean yet bitter taste, Josh begins to suck at the hole while also slurping the water that is cascading through the center of Tyler’s ass._

_“Holy fucking- Josh, it’s too mu- fuck!” Tyler grabs one of the shower shelves harshly in a white-knuckled grip as Josh adds in another finger. Tyler tries to moves closer to the wall, away from Josh’s relentless mouth but Josh only crawls forward keeping his mouth latched against Tyler’s hole._  
  
_Tyler begins rutting against the wall, precum smearing the tile as Josh continues his attack. Josh feels Tyler starting to clench tightly against his tongue and fingers and he just knows Tyler is close. So he starts to hum causing his tongue vibrate inside. Tyler screams._  
  
“JOSH! I’M DONE!”

 

Josh snaps his head up and notices he is palming himself.

 

‘Fuck,’ he thinks.

 

He hears the water being turned off in the bathroom shower which must means Tyler is done showering. Josh looks down and notices a sizeable tent in his swim shorts. He really let himself get lost in his own head this time.

 

‘What if Tyler would have caught me? How would I have explained this? I’m so fucking stupid.’

_And it breaks my heart, yeah it breaks my heart._

_I do this every single time._

_~~~~~_

Tyler walks out of the bathroom, dried off besides a few droplets on his shoulders from his still damp hair. He has his towel wrapped around his waist as he walks past Josh - who is holding his towel over his lap - as he walks over to his suitcase to pull out his underwear more than likely.

 

Tyler only sleeps in his boxer.

 

Well unless he passes out in his clothes like last night. Also if they are on the tour bus and enough crew members complain about it. Josh never does.

 

“The shower is all yours, bro. And by the way, I loved it in there like I didn’t wanna leave. I need to get one of those installed in my house. What brand is it?” Tyler nonchalantly asks as he looks through his clothes.

 

“Uh, I don’t remember.” Josh takes this opportunity to get up while Tyler has his back turned and walks swiftly to the bathroom door.

 

“Oh dude, by the way!” Josh halts. He doesn’t turn around but he does hums questioningly. Hoping whatever Tyler have to say doesn’t require him to turn around.

 

“I hope you don’t mind but I forgot to bring any bodywash with me so I used yours. I hope you don’t mind, do you?” Tyler questions but Josh’s mind goes back to his fantasy from moments before. “Josh?” Josh snaps out of it and shrugs and comments on how he didn’t mind.

 

He walks into the bathroom and immediately strips down and steps into the shower. He turns on the shower and grabs his bodywash, thinking back to his fantasy from earlier and the fact that Tyler was just washing with it.

 

He lathers the bodywash in his hands and reaches down and starts to slowly jerk himself, imagining his hand was Tyler’s.

 

_But at least I got you in my head._

 

\----------------

 

Once he finishes shower and have dried off - all the way because he knows Tyler would kick off his own bed if laid down wet - he puts on the underwear he brought with him.

 

He walks and finds Tyler sitting in his bed with comforter blanketed over his lap. He’s on the phone with Jenna, smiling about what Jenna is talking about. Tyler looks over and tells Josh that Jenna says hello. Josh gives him a soft smile and says it back, feeling a little guilty that he just jerked off in the shower to thoughts of her husband.

 

He grimaces at the thought and Tyler looks at him with a concerned glance. He just shakes his head in response.

 

_I don’t wanna talk about it._

 

He walks over and gets into the bed beside Tyler and grabs his phone to start strolling through Twitter. He likes a few things his friends posted and also a few fan art posts. He goes onto Instagram and does the same and sees a few post about ‘Joshler.’

 

He tries not to choke on the irony of how he also ships something that is never going to happen to him.

 

_I don’t wanna think about it._

 

He overhears Tyler talking about how much he misses Jenna and how though Josh is keeping him great company, he rather be sleeping in bed with her. He polishes it off by elbowing Josh softly and giving him an amused smile while saying, “No offense, Josh.” Josh puts a hand over his heart and pretends to ‘fake’ being hurt. Tyler laughs.

 

_I’m just feeling low. Feeling low._

 

Tyler tells Jenna he loves her and finally hangs up the phone. Josh puts his phone back on the nightstand himself and turns to see Tyler staring at him.

 

“Dude, I do wanna say how much I appreciate you letting me crash here while Jenna is out of town. I don’t know how I would have managed if it wasn’t for you.” Tyler chuckles.

 

“You probably would have just play Mario Kart and slept the whole time.” Josh remarks back, earning him a breathy laugh and a head nod.

 

“You’re not entirely wrong but I enjoyed this. You’re a great friend, brahddy.” Tyler smiles and watches Josh dramatically roll his eyes as if he still hates that word. “But seriously, thank you. And I wanna say an extra thank you because I’m gonna have to make you my little spoon since Jenna isn’t here.” Josh laughs thinking Tyler is being facetious until he looks and see Tyler giving him that ‘Dude, I’m serious’ look.

 

Josh knows this is risky since he knows Tyler is oblivious to how he actually feels about him.

 

“Really?”

 

“Just this one night, I just really miss her and I need like a cuddle. Don’t judge me, but I would appreciate if we can just have bro-cuddle. A bruddle if you will.”

 

“And I’m the sappy one? I should totally revoke your band member status, dude. A bruddle?” Him and Tyler both burst out in giggle fits at that. He looks back up at Tyler and gives a heavy sigh, which seems like a dramatic show for Tyler but is actually something Josh needed to do.

 

_Come on, let’s sleep in my bed._

“Alright, dude. I will be your little spoon but don’t tell anyone I actually said that.” Josh faux warns Tyler, who give him hands of surrender as Josh turns around. And feels Tyler come in behind him and loosely wraps his arms around him.

 

“Whatever you say, dear!” Tyler chuckles in his ear.  
  
After a few moments he hears Tyler’s breathing even out and then soft snores start to filter throughout the room. Josh is still awake but starting to feel himself doze a bit.

 

Though he knows that Tyler is seeing this as his best friend allowing him to pretend his wife is still in bed with him, Josh sees it as a moment to truly imagine what it would be like if this was a norm for him. To go to sleep wrapped in Tyler’s embrace while warm breath blow softly against the back of his neck, luring him into a sense of security and comfort.

 

He allows his hands to drift over Tyler’s and as he hold them, he starts to drift off to sleep while imagining more little fantasies of him and best friend being more than what they are.

 

His dreams being the only place where that actually seems possible.

 

_Can I just be in my head with you…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Lemme know will you? I'm such a puppy for feedback, I'm not too proud to beg. 
> 
> I kid but srsly lemme know in comments below.


End file.
